Outcasts, Misfits, Freaks, and Derelicts
by Gema J. Gall
Summary: FINISHED Mewtwo, BlackWarGreyMon, and two other outcasts have to cope with their strange lives while finding themselves trapped in a diabolic plot that could mean the ends of their worlds.
1. Outcasts

Digimon/Pokemon Crossover  
  
Outcasts, Misfits, Freaks, and Derelicts  
  
By: Gema J. Gall  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to do this again? *Hears knocking at the door.  
Goes to window. Sees a lawyer with a pressed suit and large  
briefcase.* OK! OK! I get the idea! Digimon and Pokemon aren't mine!  
Please don't sue me! *Goes to window. Lawyer is gone.*  
  
Earth  
  
It was a dark night. Slowly clouds drifted over the tiny sliver of  
the moon. It was the kind of night that provokes the imagination into  
pure terror. The shadows engulfed any moving figure and horrible  
distorted it.  
  
The young girl listened to the rain has it began to drip on the roof.  
She sighed, listening to the fighting downstairs. Her mother and step-  
dad were arguing again. Their voices grew louder. The girl leaned  
closer to her window from her window seat, trying to block out the  
noise. She reached over and turned on the radio, but not before she  
heard a loud smack. She knew it wasn't from the thunder either.  
  
She hugged her legs closer and tried to empty her mind. But it kept  
drifting back to the day's earlier events. She had been at her fall  
concert, and actually had an oboe solo. She had scanned the crowds,  
hoping to see her family, but they never came. When the concert was  
over, they still weren't there. An hour later she was finally able to  
reach her mom. She was picked up two hours after that. Her parents  
never seemed care about her. They always left her on her own.  
  
That is what this fight was about. Her parents were arguing about  
whose fault it was that she never got picked up. The girl sighed and  
looked out the window as lightning streaked the sky. She hadn't cried  
while her and the band director had waited (and waited and waited).  
But she felt like crying now. Not only could her parents not remember  
how much she wanted them to be there, but they were actually arguing  
about who should have gone, like it was a curse or something.  
  
She lowered her head until it reached her knees, which were being  
hugged by her arms. Only her mop of sandy brown hair was visible  
around her assorted limbs. She was fighting a losing battle against  
her tears. Out of desperation she threw herself on her bed, grabbed a  
pillow and began to sob into it. She fell asleep that way, like she  
had almost every other night before.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Pokemon World  
  
The storm had just hit when the stealthy figure took cover. Shadows  
covered the alleyway were he hid, making it impossible for any  
passerby to make out his shape. The pokemon needed it to be that way.  
He knew he was taking a great risk by living so close to humans, and  
now his safety rested in shadows.  
  
With in a matter of minutes the whole city had been drenched. The  
people who had been out took shelter as quickly as the pokemon did.  
Feeling it safer, the pokemon put up a Barrier to keep himself dry,  
then went to the tops of the skyscrapers to get a better view. The  
city was radiant, with the lights reflecting off of the raindrops. It  
seemed so peaceful. But the Mewtwo knew it was an illusion. He had  
seen more than his share of this city's problems since he came here  
last month.  
  
"Humans are strange creatures," he meditated. "Some created me, just  
to be a weapon. They never cared about me. They would do whatever  
evil it took to control me. But then, there are those who are willing  
to die for others. Those that actually care for their pokemon. One  
who even put aside all differences and saved my life. How can one  
specie be so diverse? How can some care and others hate? It is true,  
that none are alike. I see now that to assume so is to make a great  
mistake. I don't think there is an answer for this; except they are  
all different and must be dealt with as so."  
  
A noise form the streets below caught his keen ears. He turned his  
attention to an alleyway beneath him. It appeared that not everyone  
had taken shelter when the storm. Three men had cornered a lone older  
man and were giving him a rough time, demanding for his money at gun-  
point. During a quick flicker of lightning the pokemon could see a  
red letter R on all their chests. His temper threatened to flare, but  
he held it in check. His violet tail twitched menacingly  
  
Moving to the other side of the roof, the Mewtwo summoned his powers.  
The three Team Rocket members had began to get aggressive. Mewtwo  
released his powers by raising a single white paw and the three  
suddenly slumped forward, unconscious. The man they had been hassling  
look quickly around for an answer, before turning and running out of  
the alley, nearly sliding in the rain-slicked streets.  
  
"Why do I bother?" wondered Mewtwo as he turned and left. But he knew  
the answer. He had been shown kindness, and now wanted to show  
kindness in return.  
  
The psychic pokemon began to consider where to go next. He knew of a  
few abandoned buildings were he could hide. Or he could head to the  
forest outside of town, were some of his clone friends were hiding.  
He did neither though, and spent the night aimlessly roaming the  
streets.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Digital World  
  
The storm hit the digital world hardest. A shadowy figure was moving,  
despite of it. A flash of light revealed the solid black armor, the  
demon-like face, and the deadly claws. He had no really purpose in  
traveling, and that was what was bothering him.  
  
"Why?" he asked himself, "Is there nothing to this wretched existence?  
Why do I feel this pain, when I was created to be a killer? Why is  
it that I desire a heart, and a purpose? I was not created this way,  
I was not programmed to feel. Then why does it feel like I have a  
void inside of me, a void that is threatening to engulf me? I was  
created as a weapon, but why would I be willing to trade all my powers  
for answers? Why am I even concerned about such things? But I can  
not ignore it. I will tear this whole world apart, if I must, to find  
the answers I seek. No one will stop me. Maybe....Maybe that is my  
purpose."  
  
BlackWarGreyMon hardly noticed the rain as he pondered these things,  
as well as many others. Thunder lit up the sky, but the control spire  
digimon showed no signs of hearing it.  
  
"How will I find my answers?" he asked himself, "There is no one who I  
can trust. I am feared by all. Where can I go to end this aching,  
this longing inside of me? Is it possible that there is no answer,  
that it is my destiny to live unfulfilled. That can not be. That  
creature Agumon claimed to have a heart, and yet, did not know where  
it was. And yet he was fulfilled. But could it be that he came into  
to this world naturally, while I was created from a spell by  
Arukenimon? Or is it because he has friends? What do I need a friend  
for? Someone to talk with, or care for? Why do I need that? I am  
incapable of caring. But still, his words haunt me. Having a heart  
and yet not knowing where it is......could it be, that my heart is out  
there? Is it possible that I must find it? And maybe....if I find  
that, I will find my answers.....and my peace."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Autec  
  
The next crack of thunder fully awoke the sleeping dragon. He hadn't  
awoken earlier; part from exhaustion and part from the tranquilizers.  
Still disoriented from the drugs, lazily swept the room with his  
lizard eyes. He was able to make out the shadows of the lab table,  
sink, shelves of supplies, and countertops, despite the fact the  
lights were off.  
Turning his attention to himself, the dragon examined his body,  
searching for signs of the scientists' work on him that day. It  
wasn't hard for him to find, even in his half-conscious state. His  
left leg had been completely removed this time, and was replaced by a  
metallic, mechanical appendage.  
  
The dragon growled lowly, mostly in despair. He was a prisoner here.  
Everyday, the scientists would come back and do whatever they pleased  
with him. During these times they kept him unconscious, they might  
last several days. When he awoke, his body would be sore and often  
times, showed signs of their 'tests'.  
  
"They aren't tests," thought the dragon, "They are torture. What can  
they possibly learn by hurting me?" But the dragon knew this was not  
the case.  
  
His kind was nothing more than a fairy tale to most people. But the  
was one person who believed they existed, and that was enough. People  
had been sent out to find and capture on if his kind. He was taken.  
The dragon was still young at the time, and unable to fight back.  
They had taken him here, and then the test had began. The test  
weren't so painful at first, but got worse and worse as time passed.  
The dragon now knew their plans behind his capture. They wanted to  
make him a living weapon.  
  
The tests now were designed to make him stronger. That is why they  
graphed mechanical parts to him. His left leg, part of his back and  
chest, and even part of his skull had been replaced by metal. The  
dragon shuddered. They had planned to turn him into a killer.  
Out of desperation he threw himself at the glass enclosure, his  
prison. But it proved to be as unyielding as always. The dragon  
lowered his head to his front feet. His left was cold and unfeeling,  
with three six inch claws. His right was still his own, covered in  
rust colored scales with his for talon like fingers.  
  
The dragon looked dismally around the room. He wondered what they  
were going to do to him next. He knew they would not stop until he  
had become the ultimate fighting weapon.  
  
He raised his head when he heard a noise at the door. They were  
returning. The lights flickered on and the eight scientists entered.  
But behind them was a man he had never seen before. This man walked  
to the dragon's cage and peered in.  
  
"So, is he ready?" the man asked.  
  
"D-563 is ready t begin testing," replied a scientist. The dragon  
looked away. He never had a real name, just a project number.  
  
"Good, bring him as soon as possible," said the man before turning and  
leaving.  
  
"I don't like this," said one of the scientists after the door had  
closed, "There is so much more we can learn."  
  
"But he is in charge," replied another, "Better do as you are told."  
Another scientist approached the cage.  
  
"Will you go easily, or will we have to force you to come with us?"  
she asked. This lady always asked the dragon if he would cooperate.  
And his answer was always the same.  
  
"I will not help your evil," he said.  
  
"Your choice," she said as she turned away. She flicked a switch on  
his cage. Almost instantly the cage was filled with a hazy white gas.  
And then the dragon remembered no more. 


	2. Misfits

Earth The girl rolled over and turned off her obnoxious alarm clock. She then rose to her feet, wiping the dried tears from her eyes. She quickly got ready and tiptoed downstairs. Her parents' door was shut. They never woke up early. The girl was on her own to get herself to and from school. She made it to the bus. She looked around for an available seat as it pulled away from the curb. She tried to make eye contact with people but they either; refused, looked away, or had a spaced-out morning look. She tried to sit near the front, but people kept putting there stuff on the seats. Eventually she was at the back of the bus. There was one seat that wasn't denied to her, and that was because the person was half asleep. "Excuse me," she said. No response, "Excuse me." Again, nothing. "Excuse me," she said louder. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there," the boy apologized. "Can I sit here?" she asked "Oh, sure," he replied before spacing out again. "Here we go again," the girl thought as she sat down. Later....... The day was almost over. The girl had been ignored by three teachers and had sat with her hand raised for the better part of those periods, had two lockers and a door open in her face, and had her book fall out of her locker and hit her on the way, which were then kicked half way across the hallway. Her term paper had been misplaced and she had to hope that she still had it saved on her computer, she was pushed and bumped almost from the moment she left a classroom to the moment she entered another one. And she had heard that phrase 'Sorry, I didn't see you there,' about a hundred times. All in all it was a typical day for her. At least Charlie had left her alone. "Hey freak!" she heard a voice from behind. Apparently she wouldn't be so lucky. "I am talking to you! Where do you think you are going?" he demanded as he caught up with her as she was leaving the school property. "Go away," she tried to brush him off. "Did the little mouse say something?" he taunted. She walked faster. "What is the hurry?" "Go away," she repeated. "I don't think so, a-dummy," he sneered. "My name is Ada," she replied. "With an IQ to match," he continued. "I am smarter than you," she retorted. "You are a baby! Trying to run away, crying in the locker rooms when you think no one is around," he teased, "You are a wuss, and a cry baby." "Leave me alone," she said, trying to keep control of her emotions and stay stolid. "Why? Does the baby want to go home and cry? Or maybe she would try and grow a brain?" he continued, "No wonder your dad left, with someone like you around." Ada tried to reply, but nothing came out. She turned and ran, losing any control she had. Tears began to stream down her face. "I knew it! You are a baby," she heard Charlie taunt as she fled. She made it inside her house and locked the door. She then leaned against it, trying to calm herself down. "You are finally home," said her mom from the next room, "Where have you been?" She entered and saw her daughter. "Are you crying again? Stop acting like a child and more like a fifteen year old. Now clean yourself up and get ready for dinner. Your step-dad will be home soon and I don't want him to see you like this. Now go." Her mother sent her up the stairs. "No one understands me, no one cares," she thought, "No one even notices me. No one knows who I am, no one cares what happens to me. Why? Why? Why? Why me?" She collapsed onto her bad and with a sob was fast asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Pokemon World The sun was high in the sky. Meaning to Mewtwo, it was the middle of the night. Because of the incident at Mount Cana he had forced himself to become nocturnal. He twitched in his sleep, as sign of the nightmare he was going through. He was about seven miles away from the city. He did not feel safe around humans when he slept. In his dream he clearly remember every detail of the day of his creation. He could see the faces of the scientists who had created him. And he felt his old confusion, then anger. He re-saw his destruction of the laboratory, and remembered how enjoyed them dying. Now, he had to deal with guilt as well. The next images were even more disturbing. He remembered the time he spent with Team Rocket. He remembered how naive he had been, and how much it the betrayal had hurt him. But then the nightmare took a new turn. He had mixed images; some involved a demon like creature who possessed great power. Other times he would just see a part of sad eyes, eyes that did not belong to any pokemon he was familiar with. Some times he would hear someone crying. But these were too jumbled to make any sense. Then, he would feel intense pain. The same pain that Team Rocket had put him through at Mount Cana. He would be fighting, and desperately at that. He could tell that whoever was around him was afraid. The nightmare even suggested he was afraid too. Then it all faded to black. When the final images began Mewtwo felt completely confined. He was trapped! The pokemon woke up at this point, breathing hard and in a cold sweat. Since he was psychic his dreams were seldom just that. Often they had a meaning, or they were premonitions. Mewtwo knew he would be unable to return to sleep. He retreated further into the forest, hoping those images would never come true.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Digital World "Why?!" BlackWarGreyMon bellowed. The void that threatened to consume him painful throbbed in his chest. It hurt more today. It had slowly began to hurt him more. The digimon was beginning to wonder if this pain would eventually kill him. Much of his energy had been spent trying to pursue a cure to this pain, but all attempts had proved futile. He was slowly weakening. And when this happened the dark control spire matrix from which he was composed threatened to take over. And when that happened he, himself, would cease to exist. He would become a monster, a hollow shell, and Arukenimon's personal puppet. That was one thing he actually feared. When he cried out he thought he was alone, and no one heard him. He was very wrong. "Why what?" asked a small reptilian creature, Agumon. The digimon's whose Mega form he was copied from. "You again," sneered BlackWarGreyMon as he tried to walk away. "You didn't answer my question," replied Agumon. "Why answer a question with no answer. My life is full of those," the dark digimon replied. "If they don't have an answer, then why do you ask them?" asked Agumon. "Because if I don't they will destroy me," he replied. "It can't be that bad," said the Rookie digimon. BlackWarGreyMon said nothing. "How much longer are you going to live like this?" "This is not living," BlackWarGreyMon replied. "I have no life. I was created, and am no more than a thing. I was not meant to live, just to destroy." "Do you want to believe that?" asked Agumon. "Believe? All I want is answers," he responded. "You won't find answers if you keep destroying everything," Agumon pointed out. "You said yourself, that there are no answers to my questions, so what does it matter," BlackWarGreyMon replied before flying off. "That is not what I said!" protested Agumon, "Or if it was, it wasn't what I meant."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Autec "What do you want from me?" asked the dragon. "Simple," replied the man who had come into the lab earlier, "I want to se how well you fight. I want to see what you are capable of." The dragon glared at the glass window from which the man was hiding behind. The dragon had recently awoken to find himself in some kind of arena, that was completely sealed. The people all hid behind the window, watching his every move. "I refuse to help your evil. I will not fight for you," the dragon replied. "Why do you think I ordered all of those alterations," said the man arrogantly, "You are a fighter and now, and you will act like one or be destroyed." "You ordered this to happen to me?!" the dragon yelled. "Of course, you are my weapon," said the man. "I will not be your slave!" the dragon countered. "You will not be a slave as long as you cooperate," said the man. Then, to the scientists, "Begin the tests." The activate the various machinery around the arena. The dragon spun and watched tensely as it activated. Then the machines began to attack. Some fired lasers, other charged with sharp edges. The shocked dragon dodged them at first, but then something inside of him snapped. With his artificial claw he quickly made mince meat of three of the machines. The lasers and other long range weapons still were working though. The dragon's subconscious vaguely registered the fact that when he was hit on his scales he felt shocks, but the metallic parts of him felt no pain. But he was completely out of control. The dragon drew his strength and from his metal implants and electric pulse was fired that quickly overloaded and destroyed two of the remaining machines. Then he inhaled and breathed out an intense fiery blast that decimated whatever equipment was left in the room. His kind were all fire breathers, but he had been taken before that talent had fully developed. His shock at actually being able to breath fire snapped him out of his fury. He looked around at the destruction he had caused. "What have you done to me? What have you done to me? What have you done to me?" he kept asking over and over, now in a different kind of shock. In the viewing room..... "The test was a success," said a scientist. "More than a success," muttered the man. "Shall we continue?" asked another. "Yes, immediately," said the man before turning and leaving. "Sedate it and transport it back to the enclosure," ordered one. The first speaker nodded and the arena was filled with the hazy mist. The dragon saw this and jerked in surprise, then collapsed.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
?????  
  
"It is time! I will make them mine!"  
  
************************************************************************** 


	3. Derelicts

Earth  
  
Ada woke up the next day, feeling dirty for having to sleep in her clothes, with her tears dried on her face. She quickly finished her morning routine, then head down the stairs.  
  
"Where were you last night?" demanded her mother when Ada appeared.  
  
"Ummmm," she stammered, looking for an answer that would not get her into a lot of trouble.  
  
"I told you to be ready to eat with your step-dad and I. Are you trying to make this harder?" demanded her mother.  
  
"No......" she stammered, cringing at her mother's outrage.  
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses! You disappointed me last night. Now hurry, I am not in the mood to drive you to school if you are late," her mother said before storming out.  
  
"But," thought Ada, trying to defend herself, "But, I didn't give an excuse, I'm not going to be late. Why are you so mad? I'm sorry." Ada felt like crying again, but swallowed the lump in her throat.  
  
She grabbed a pop-tart and left early. The sky was overcast as she walked to school. Her mood matched. Ada was not looking forward to another day filled with routine, school, classes, home, and disappointment.  
  
The day was 'normal' for her. She lost he homework and had been tripped in gym. Her locker might as well have been a painting, because it refused to open. And of course, there was constantly being ignored. Ada sat through a class with her arm raised for seventeen minutes, she timed herself, before she was noticed. Ada was trudging to her next class, when she took a nose-dive, her books being kicked over the hallway.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," said the senior who plowed into her.  
  
"It's....." she started when the late bell rang. The halls emptied and Ada was left to retrieve her things, getting to class late. This further added to her 'great' day.  
  
She drug herself through the day, perpetually hoping it would end soon. The day wore on and Ada tired of the monotonous teachers and the obnoxious classmates. She was exhausted; emotionally, physically, and mentally when the final bell rang, free her from her educational obligations.  
  
Ada made a dash for her locker, then for the door, hoping to leave before anyone else showed up to give her a hard time. She knew it was in vain, that they would find her, but she still had hope.  
  
"Hey! Dummy!" her luck ran out as Charlie cruelly addressed her. Her head turned a micro-millimeter, enough to see that Charlie wasn't alone. Rob and Jon were with him. She groaned and almost broke into a run on the spot. But hoping for a response that would not please them so much, Ada decided to ignore them.  
  
"We are talking to you!" yelled Jon as they surrounded her. Ada turned to go a different way, but she was blocked.  
  
"Where do you think your going, dummy?" taunted Rob.  
  
"Maybe she is so stupid she doesn't even know how to talk?" teased Charlie at her silence.  
  
"Leave me alone," said Ada as she tried to break free.  
  
"Why would we leave a defenseless baby here, alone," continued Rob.  
  
"Cry-baby, wuss," said Jon.  
  
"Dummy, scardy-cat," added Rob.  
  
"Stupid baby," taunted Charlie.  
  
"Dummy."  
  
"Cry-baby."  
  
"Wuss."  
  
"Loser."  
  
Their taunts began to swirl in Ada's mind. She desperately wanted them to stop. She covered her hands with her ears and began to sob. That only encouraged them.  
  
"Baby."  
  
"Wuss."  
  
"Waah-ambulance."  
  
"Here come the waterworks."  
  
"How pathetic."  
  
Ada broke and ran, not seeing or caring where she was going. All she knew is that she had to get away. She thought her feet were carrying her home, but there was no refuge there. She despaired.  
  
Ada ran, she had no idea where or how long. There was no place for her to go, no place of safety. She kept going, not caring where she ended up. She had no idea where she was heading, her sight was blocked by her tears.  
  
A flash of light blinded her, as she turned to face the sun. Her breath was coming out in ragged gasps and her side burned with pain. Her feet made a tapping sound on pavement. Sobs threatened to overcome her, stopping her flight. Then she noticed her feet had stopped making noises on the pavement. Ada stopped, placing her right hand on a solid surface for support as she tried to catch breath. She looked up, amazed by what she saw. Then the 'wall' she was leaning on moved.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Pokemon World  
  
It had been a restless night for Mewtwo. Sleep had eluded him for the better part of the day and he had wondered for the majority of night. His mind had been distracted by the dream he had been having, and by a sense of instability in the future.  
  
The night was beginning to give away to the first light of dawn. He knew he would have to go back into hiding, and try to get some sleep. But he was too restless. The threat of repeating the incident at Mt.Cana convinced him to finally conceal himself. Mewtwo decided against returning to his clones in the nearby forest and went to an abandoned warehouse. He would be safe there for the day, or at least as safe as he could be. The clones wouldn't worry. They knew he was capable of taking care of himself, and he had done this before.  
  
The old warehouse was two stories, although the second floor was too rotted to be usable. Several ceiling beams and various abandoned equipment littered the floor. The place was filthy with dust, litter, debris, and graffiti. All the windows were covered with aged boards, which failed to keep out the vandals. Mewtwo hoped that they would not return in the day light. Forcing himself to relax, Mewtwo fell into a tumultuous sleep.  
  
It was several hours later when he was woken up. There was a sound of talking, and boards being pried free. Mewtwo stiffened and prepared himself for anything. He listened carefully to the voices outside.  
  
".....condemned?"  
  
"Look at it, of course it is."  
  
"Well, if the city's gonna tear it down in the next month we'd better see if anything is salvageable." More sounds of boards being pried open.  
  
Realizing he was about to be discovered, Mewtwo looked for an escape. He knew he could Teleport, but he did not know if his end point was being watched. He turned and saw a partially opened door. He made a dash for it, knowing it would take him to the alleyway, where, hopefully, he could get away.  
  
He forced the door silently open, and fled into the blinding daylight. But then Mewtwo realized that he should be in an alley, between the shadows of two buildings. There should not be any blinding light.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Digital World  
  
BlackWarGreyMon had just finished massacring Arukenimon's latest batch of control spire digimon. Although 'massacring' would not be a proper term for destroying the living machines that were Arukenimon's puppets.  
  
It satisfied some of BlackWarGreyMon's programmed urge to destroy. And no one ever got on his case for eliminating them, not even the obnoxious digi- destined. But it would not be enough, soon. Inwardly BlackWarGreyMon knew that the same control spire matrix that had made those creatures mindless slaves was a part of him too. And he knew that it was becoming unstable. It was only a matter of time before he completely lost control of himself and knelt before the spider-lady, or before the matrix collapsed entirely, destroying him in the process.  
  
"I will not become a slave," BlackWarGreyMon promised himself, "I will destroy myself first."  
  
He surveyed the carnage around him, then left, still searching for answers. BlackWarGreyMon knew time was against him. He was created to be a destroyer. The spider-lady had not looked beyond that. He had already lived long enough to carry out that task, and soon the matrix would collapse. The sense of time running out pushed him even hard to find the answers to his questions.  
  
"And where can I go to find them?" he pondered, "Everyone runs when they see so much as my shadow. There is no one I can trust, either in this world or the real world. That fool Agumon? He is naive. The digi- destined? They would destroy me if I left my guard down. Them and their self-righteousness. But maybe that is all that their is for me, a life of destruction that ends in destruction....... That can't be it! I will not let it be!"  
  
"Go away! You are unwelcome here!" a voice caught his attention, and BlackWarGreyMon was surprised at the speaker's defiance. He turned and faced one of the digi-destined. He was not surprised.  
  
"My fight is not with you, not now," BlackWarGreyMon countered, much to the surprise of the human. TK, BlackWarGreyMon remembered him being called. His digimon, Patamon, was hovering behind him.  
  
"Go away and leave the destiny stones alone!" ordered the boy. The dark powers surged through him and BlackWarGreyMon felt an incredible urge to shred the child. It would be too easy, he was alone and his digimon didn't stand a chance.  
  
BlackWarGreyMon looked around and realized he wasn't far from one of the new destiny stones. One that had been replanted by Azulongmon after he had destroyed them all. That story was another failed attempt of his to find answers. By destroying those stones he had hoped that he could get a true opponent, Azulongmon to fight him. At that point BlackWarGreyMon had figured his only purpose was fighting and he intended to fulfill that purpose.  
  
But there had been another reason why he destroyed the destiny stones. The physical pain of their destruction had temporarily distracted him from the internal torment he was constantly in. He had succeed in confronting Azulongmon, but the fight never happened. The control spire matrix that made up BlackWarGreyMon restrained Azulongmon and prevented him from fully helping or appearing in the digital world. The control spires had been designed to slowly drain the life from the digital world. Even by his very presence, BlackWarGreyMon was destroying the digital world, whether he wanted to or not.  
  
"My fight is not with you," countered BlackWarGreyMon, "Leave me in peace or suffer my wrath."  
  
"I am not afraid of you," defied the small boy.  
  
"Then you or either lying, stupid, or insane," said BlackWarGreyMon as he walked away.  
  
This surprised TK very much. He had expected to be in a fight for his life.  
  
"There is something wrong with him," muttered Patamon when BlackWarGreyMon was out of sight.  
  
"Yeah, everything," retorted TK.  
  
"That's not what I mean," replied Patamon, "I don't know, he seems.......sad, and depressed."  
  
"He is a monster, in capable of those feelings," said TK, hardening his heart.  
  
"But I am a monster too," countered Patamon, "A digital monster."  
  
"That is not what I mean," said TK as he prepared to return to the real world.  
  
... ..... ..... ...... ....... ........ ......... .......... ...........  
  
"Why? If one question could be answered I want it to be that one," cried BlackWarGreyMon. The day was almost over.  
  
BlackWarGreyMon scanned his surroundings. He was in the middle of a wasteland, with several rocky outcroppings. The place was as desolate as he felt.  
  
But then the digital world shook. BlackWarGreyMon looked up and saw the sky split. On the other side was the real world.  
  
"Something has gone terribly wrong," he muttered. In an instant he decided. He would go back to the real world and find out what. He spread his wings and flew. The passage through would be easy with the rift being so big. Crossing would be no problem for a creature with his power.  
  
BlackWarGreyMon hit the barrier, not quite going at full force. He felt the dizzy, tingling sensation of crossing worlds. Then there was a terrible electric shock. He jerked, unprepared for the sudden pain. This was not supposed to happen. Something else had gone terribly wrong.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Autec  
  
The dragon woke up and he was back in his enclosure. He instantly remembered the destruction he caused, what hours.... days...... previously. There was no telling time in the nightmare he was trapped in.  
  
"The subject appears to be awake," one of the scientists said. The dragon hissed, but was ignored.  
  
"Should we begin the next tests?" asked another.  
  
"Shortly," replied the head, "He is still not here."  
  
The dragon despaired. He was trapped and it was getting worse. He bent his head down, and saw his metal appendage. A gruesome thought came to him.  
  
"This is no life," he thought, "Why should I bother? There is nothing for me here. I could end this now. My new claws are sharp enough to quickly finish the job." His thoughts were interrupted by someone entering.  
  
"When are you going to begin the next tests," demanded the man as he entered. The dragon felt his desperation grow and he raised his claw, seriously considering his last-attempt plan.  
  
"Yes, his progress with the machines is astounding," commented a scientist.  
  
"Good," muttered the man, "It is time we try something a little more challenging."  
  
"You can't mean?!"  
  
"Yes, I do. Prepare him."  
  
"Fine," said the female scientist. "Dragon, cooperate and things will be easy, don't and you know the consequences."  
  
"You talk to it like it is capable of understanding," snorted the man.  
  
"I will not help your evil," the dragon replied, ignoring the derogatory comment. The man jerked in surprise.  
  
"It can talk!" he demanded.  
  
"Yes," the female scientist replied, "It shows intelligence that is almost equal to human intelligence." (AN/ Isn't that an oxymoron?)  
  
"Start the tests," said the man as he composed himself. The dragon braced himself, prepared for more gas. But that was not what had happened. The wall on the back of his enclosure opened, revealing the battle arena he was in earlier.  
  
"What is this?" demanded the dragon as he surveyed the field. Three people were there, tied and gagged. "What is this!" The dragon approached them, but when the people saw him they cringed back in fear. Seeing this the dragon stopped his approach and sat where he was.  
  
"Simple," said the man over the intercom, "These three traitors are going to be executed,........ by you."  
  
"I WILL NOT KILL ANYONE!" the dragon bellowed.  
  
"He is being stubborn," said a scientist, unaware that the intercom was still on.  
  
"Then it needs to be broken," snapped the man, "Do what you did last time."  
  
"What? You mean provoking him through the implants?"  
  
"Yes, that is what I mean. Make him angry, that is why I had you put those implants in!"  
  
"But it may be too much! His system may not handle another override."  
  
"I do not care about your excuses. Do it!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The dragon lowered his head, the tragic truth about him now obvious. They had somehow altered his brain to provoke him into doing their dirty work. The last uncontrollable rage he had felt was not his. It was synthetic, designed to force him to become a living weapon. And it had succeeded. The dragon grew more depressed. He was no more than a machine now, he had no life of his own.  
  
He starred at the cold metal that made up his arm. It would be so easy, it would end. He would be free from this torment. He could do it, end his own life and no longer be their weapon..... and no longer be alive.  
  
No, he could not give up, not just yet. The dragon searched the room with his eyes, despondently looking for anything that could help him. He spotted the thin frame of the door. An idea formed in his mind. The enclosure he was kept in could withstand his attacks, but could the doors in this room.  
  
He made up his mind and broke into a run, knowing he would need full momentum to break through. Just then he was filled with an uncontrollable rage. The hostages gaped in fear as he approached, those outside looked on with eagerness. At the last second the dragon leapt over them. He landed hard, but kept going. He slammed into the door frame and they splintered around him.  
  
His knees buckled as he went through. He quickly got to his feet and kept going, racing down the too narrow hallway. He did not know where to go, but he knew he was not going back.  
  
Red lights began to flash and a deafening alarm sounded. That only encouraged the dragon to go faster. He startled a poor woman horribly who was on her coffee break. He kept going, on sheer instinct. The hallway came to a dead end.  
  
The dragon frantically looked around. That was when he noticed the outlines of doors on the walls. With the persistence of the alarms he quickly chose a door. It was close with a red glowing light above it. The dragon forced his way through in a desperate run for freedom.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
AN/ I am not condoning, nor do I encourage suicide. If anyone reading this is seriously considering suicide, I pray that you find someone you trust to talk to. Ecclesiastes 9:4 "Anyone who is among the living has hope, even a live dog is better than a dead lion!" 


	4. Freaks

AN/ FF.N seems to be determined to make my life miserable. It is now deleting anything inside , if those even show up. So I had to change the telepathic communication symbol to {Talk}, which really bothers me. Grrrrrrrrr. And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! (  
  
?????  
  
Ada jerked back when she felt the wall she was leaning on quiver. She quickly wiped her eyes. Then she jumped backwards, landing very ungracefully on her butt. Her eyes widened as she saw her surroundings. The landscape was gray, with minimal coloring, and most of that was brown, tan, or black. Nothing was growing, the land was as barren as a wasteland and as rocky as a mountainside. The sky was completely overcast, adding to the grimness of the surrounding. Several craters covered the ground, there added to the dark feel of the area.  
  
She looked at the 'wall' she had been leaning on. Only it wasn't a wall. At first all that Ada could see were rust colored scales and folded black wings. But then the creature turned to her. There was no doubt about it, this creature was a dragon. It had a long reptilian snout and several ornamentations on its head and face, all of which were the color of rust. It had the lizard body associated with dragons, except for parts of its left front shoulder and arm, which looked like platinum. It had an incredibly long tail, which, like most lizards, was about twice as long as the dragon was.  
  
The dragon blinked, examining his new surroundings. He did not know what to expect outside, but it wasn't this. He always imagined that freedom would be more colorful. He noticed a small human near him, and not realizing the twisted look on her face was fear, prepared to continue his flight. He looked behind him to see if he was being pursued by the scientists, but then, to further his bafflement, he noticed the building he had just escaped from was gone. Bewildered, the dragon looked around and noticed two other creatures, besides the human girl.  
  
Mewtwo gaped at the strange place he had found himself in. He was even more surprised at the company he found himself in, considering he had never even heard of creatures like this before. He looked around for an sign of danger. He sensed a human girl, no threat. The dragon seemed not to be aggressive, so Mewtwo decided to worry about that one later. The other creature was obviously powerful, and very likely dangerous.  
  
BlackWarGreyMon shock of the shock he had felt when he tried to enter the real world and looked around. He knew instantly something terrible had to have gone wrong. He was not in the digital world or the real world or the dark ocean, for that matter. He felt the control-spire matrix try to take over, which he quickly clamped down on. Also he noticed he was surrounded by creatures who were not digimon, but all bore equally shocked expressions, or at least as shocked as their specie would allow.  
  
No one said or moved for about a full minute, they just took in their surroundings. Ada recovered and reacted first. Her reaction was that of a normal but emotionally-distraught teenage girl, who had just escaped sheer cruelty and now found herself in a different world with three very strange and very, very dangerous looking creatures, the likes of which she had never seen.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed (and screamed and screamed.) The dragon and BlackWarGreyMon jerked back, mostly in surprise. Mewtwo placed his tri- fingered paws over his ears, trying to block out the noise.  
  
{Will you quit that?} he asked, {It is annoying.}  
  
Ada stopped, shocked. One of the creatures had just communicated with her telepathically! She was still shaking and her eyes were wide, but she wasn't screaming.  
  
"Who are you?" asked BlackWarGreyMon to Mewtwo, since he was the first to speak up, "And where, what is this place?"  
  
{I am Mewtwo,} the psychic pokemon replied, {And I cannot answer your last question because I do not know. And who, exactly, are you?}  
  
"I am called BlackWarGreyMon," he replied, simply. The dragon carefully watched this exchange between the two monsters.  
  
"What is going on here?" the dragon asked finally.  
  
"I don't know, except that something has gone terribly wrong in either the digital world, the real world, or both," answered BlackWarGreyMon.  
  
{Digital world?} asked Mewtwo, looking at the digimon as if he had just admitted aliens were real.  
  
"Digital world?" repeated the dragon, trying out the new phrase. Ada began to slowly crab-walk backwards, looking for an escape, or a piece of the reality she knew.  
  
"Do you not know of the digital world?" asked BlackWarGreyMon, "It is the world of digimon, where everything is made of data."  
  
{Made of data?} asked Mewtwo, still trying to process everything. BlackWarGreyMon suddenly clutched his chest in pain. The overwhelming, sudden shock of pain was caused by a sever flare from his control-spire matrix. He dropped to one knee, and tried desperately to contain the evil powers that made him. This time it proved to be futile, and the darkness overpowered him. The conscious part of himself was pushed aside as he blacked out. Now the darkness controlled his body, and it demanded destruction.  
  
{What happened?} Mewtwo asked when he saw the digimon's near collapse, {Are you all right?} BlackWarGreyMon's eyes snapped open, but the light brown color was replaced by a sickly yellow glow. He struggled to his feet, claws raised.  
  
"He is possessed," Mewtwo realized, "But how did this happen? I sensed no psychic power. It is as if..... something internal is controlling him." BlackWarGreyMon attacked.  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" he yelled, as he summoned a huge ball of dark energy and threw it at the pokemon. But Mewtwo knew something was going to happen, and put up a Barrier to defend himself.  
  
"What happened!?" asked the dragon as he visibly tensed up.  
  
{BlackWarGreyMon is possessed! He is not attacking under his own powers!} warned Mewtwo. The dragon's eyes grew wide in surprise, but he prepared himself to defend against a random attack.  
  
Ada had been trying to slip away, but found herself frozen with fear as she saw the others fight. She began to shake and cry again, this time out of pure terror. She saw BlackWarGreyMon's next attack at the psychic pokemon. The attack was deflected, and came straight at her! Ada curled into a tight ball, beyond terrified.  
  
The dragon saw this as well and dove for the small child. He opened his wings, which had never been used before, and used them to shield to girl, while taking the main blast of the attack on his metallic appendage.  
  
Mewtwo continued to defend himself against BlackWarGreyMon's rage. He elevated himself several feet of the ground, to look the digimon in the eye and try to reason with him.{BlackWarGreyMon, you have to fight this! Something is controlling you!} but his words were in vain.  
  
"Black Tornado!" cried the dark digimon as he turned his whole body into a whirling vortex of death. Mewtwo banked hard right and barely missed the attack.  
  
"Mega Claw!" the digimon bellowed and in mid-turn he caught Mewtwo's exposed stomach and sent him into the ground.  
  
Shocked, was what Mewtwo felt as he picked himself up. It was near impossible for an attack to actually cause him damage like that, but now he had three deep cut across his stomach. "Mew was the only on able to actually break through my defenses," the pokemon realized, "BlackWarGreyMon is incredibly powerful....and dangerous. Something must be done to stop him, and soon."  
  
"Black Tornado!" cried BlackWarGreyMon as he came in for another attack. Mewtwo stuck back with his psychic powers and created a shower of electric Sparks. He had hoped to paralyze his opponent, but was not that lucky.  
  
The dragon watched their struggle with apprehension, but stood his ground. He did not want to abandon the defenseless child, even though he hated most humans. Ada had curled into a tighter ball and was babbling incoherently as tears streamed down her face. The dragon occasionally launched his own attacks, but mostly he defended himself and the child. His artificial limb took the most damage, and proved to be incredibly resilient to the stray attacks.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Nearby  
  
"This is more interesting than I planned. But the game is over. Time for phase two."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
?????  
  
The battle quickly got out of control. Mewtwo had no desire to hurt the digimon, since he was not controlling himself. But the pokemon did have much of another choice. BlackWarGreyMon had persisted through pain and Disabling techniques and his destruction was getting worse. The dragon even was able to sense the situation getting more desperate. Ada was too far gone to notice anything.  
  
Mewtwo and BlackWarGreyMon faced each other and came in for their own attacks. But the instant that they were about to collide there was a blinding flash of light, then darkness for the four there.  
  
************************************************************************** 


	5. Rejects

Perfect! Soon, soon..... I have the keys. I have the power! Wait! What is this? A human child? She is not supposed to be here. She is just a child, she is no threat.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Where? What?" murmured Ada as she woke up. "What happened? Oh, yeah..." She looked around. The place was covered in shadows. She saw that she was under the dragon's right wing, and that the creature was completely unconscious. After brushing the dried tears from her eyes, she decided to risk standing. She manage to sit, before her trembling legs refused to go further. She remembered the fight, and how the dragon had protected her. She ran her fingers along his wing, as if reaffirming that this was all happening.  
  
"Ugh," the dragon groaned in his sleep, beginning to stir. Ada jumped back in surprise.  
  
"What happened?" the dragon asked, mostly to himself. He looked around the shadowy terrain and instantly found the girl, looking at him wide-eyed. He had an expression that the dragon had not seen much before. He had seen it so rarely that it took him a second to place it. Fear. She was afraid of him. The dragon was a little puzzled by this, but chose to ignore her.  
  
The dragon quickly searched himself. Nothing had changed, there was no more metal appendages, for that he was grateful. He had several gouges on the metallic parts he had, but no flesh wounds.  
  
His reptilian eyes then began to slowly scan the surroundings. The quartet hadn't been moved from the strange rocky land in which they had all found themselves. It was the equivalent of night there, judging by the dominating shadows. The dragon did realize this, though. He had never seen night before.  
  
Not far from where he had woken up the other two fighters were laying, still unconscious. The psychic feline was closer. As the dragon was watching his tail twitched, he was beginning to wake up.  
  
At that point the dragon decided he did not want to stick around for another outbreak of violence. He turned and picked a direction and began to walk. He didn't get far. After only a few steps he hit an invisible barrier and was unable to go any farther.  
  
"What the?" the dragon grumbled as he found himself in another prison. Ada watched this, somewhat amazed. The dragon then swung his head around to look at her. Ada gulped and scooted backwards until her back was against the invisible wall. She gave him a look of pure terror.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," the dragon hissed at the scared girl, much to both of their surprise. The dragon was surprised he could be so compassionate to a human. And Ada was in a perpetual state of shock. "Who?" asked Ada in a shaky voice, "What? What is happening?"  
  
"I wish I had the answer to that," the dragon muttered. He looked at the barrier and lowered his head in sorrow. Ada was even more shocked to recognize emotions in this strange creature.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ada.  
  
"I escape a prison and find myself in another," he lamented.  
  
"Prison?" wondered Ada, still very nervous. Her right eye twitched slightly.  
  
"May be not a prison, more like a living nightmare," the dragon said, dejectedly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ada. Some of her fear was vanishing as she rose to her feet.  
  
"You should know, it was your kind who was responsible," the dragon snapped, again surprising both parties.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about. What happened?" asked Ada again, deciding she wasn't going to be killed in the immediate future.  
  
The dragon gave her a strange look, then gave a quick summary of his life. Ada listened, wide-eyed and astonished.  
  
"I am so sorry," said Ada, after a long pause at the end of the story. She walked over and put her arms around his long, sinusoidal neck. She embraced him and felt tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"Gosh, why am I so emotional?" she asked herself, "And I thought I had it bad." The dragon shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"No one deserves to go through all of that," she added.  
  
"Why do you care?" the dragon asked. He had never seen compassion before.  
  
"If I don't care who will?" she replied.  
  
"I don't need your pity," snapped the dragon, pulling away, "What does it matter?"  
  
"What does what matter?" asked Ada, getting an uneasy feeling.  
  
"Is there a point to anything?" he asked, "There is no purpose. Life is just full of pain. Nothing I do matters anyway. Time passes, and all that has ever happened to me is pain. No one cares, so why should I? Everyone dies anyway, so what does it matter what I do?" The dragon never normally talked that long, but this was the first time anyone had ever listened.  
  
"You don't really believe that, do you?" asked Ada, wide-eyed.  
  
"Life is pointless. It would be better never to live, than to have to go through all of this," he looked at his unfeeling claw when he said that. Ada's eyes grew wider.  
  
"You aren't think of killing yourself, are you?" she began to grow afraid again, but now it was for a much different reason. The dragon did not reply, but his silence was answer enough.  
  
"You can't," she whispered.  
  
"Why?" the dragon asked, looking at her.  
  
"Because then their would be no hope," she answered.  
  
"There already is no hope. I am not going back," he shot back.  
  
"The sun rises every morning," she pointed out.  
  
"Sun?" he asked.  
  
"You've never seen a sunrise, have you?" she asked, knowing the answer. "the sunrise represents hope. No matter how dark the night is the sun rises again, there is always hope. You can't give up."  
  
"Give up on what? There is no meaning in anything," the dragon replied.  
  
"You have your life, and that is a beginning. The future is an unknown, so you can't give up," said Ada, feeling like what she said was not getting through. But she was a little surprised that someone was listening to her for so long. Normally they ignored her, claimed they never saw her, or made an excuse and left by now.  
  
"And what is the point? What is the purpose?" the dragon.  
  
"Are you asking what is the meaning of life?" asked Ada. The dragon nodded, a habit he had picked up from the scientists.  
  
"People have asked the question for centuries, you are not alone," she replied.  
  
"A question with no answer," the dragon.  
  
"I have an answer, but no one ever likes it," whispered Ada, almost hoping she had not been heard.  
  
"What?" asked the dragon, now completely curious. Ada gave him a weird look and said nothing. "Are you afraid?"  
  
"Nervous, yes," she replied, "Last time I said this......"  
  
"What?" he asked, pressing for more information.  
  
"..... ...... ...... I got beat up outside of school. I ended up with a black eye and a broken hand," she said in a low sad voice, recalling the painful memory.  
  
"Was it that bad?" the dragon asked, surprised that anyone would go so low to hurt such a frail creature.  
  
"No, it isn't bad. It is the truth!" she stood up again.  
  
"So what is your answer?" the dragon asked, eyeing her up.  
  
"We were all put on this world to glorify the One who made the planet and the One who made us," she replied, shyly. Her answer caused the one who was listening in on the conversation to jerk in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?" the dragon asked.  
  
"God created everything. He created us. Therefore everything we do should be for him," said Ada. "I probably should mention I am a Christian."  
  
"They hurt you for that?" the dragon asked and Ada nodded. "What does that all mean?"  
  
"I believe, I know that God, who is all-powerful, created the entire universe and every living thing just by speaking. His creation was perfect. But then two people screwed up and all of creation got cursed. That is why there's so many problems. Sin is the result of every problem in the world today. And because of sin there is death. But there is something far worse than death. Sin cause separation from God. Sin is imperfection. God is perfect. The two cannot be together. So sin sends people to Hell. But God loved everyone so much that he gave up his greatest treasure. He sent his son, Jesus, to become a human, to live on this earth, and to die in the worst way imaginable so we don't have to go the Hell," Ada finished her speech.  
  
"How can you believe that? It doesn't make any sense," the dragon commented.  
  
"But it is the only thing that does make sense! We are here to love the one who created us. We can't do anything perfect because we are imperfect. And science cannot explain everything, because it denies the very core of the universe, the super natural. God and Christ are real! I know this in my heart to be true," said Ada, passionately. She had never spoken like this before, but she had never felt so convicted.  
  
"Prove it," the dragon said.  
  
"There is evidence, none of which I have right now," said Ada, sadly, "But it takes faith to believe. And you can't prove it doesn't exist either."  
  
"Why should I care?" the dragon asked, "You've had everything; a home, a family, safety....."  
  
"What do you know about?!" Ada shouted. "My dad abandoned the family when I was too young to remember him! My mom never even wanted me! Then she found her second husband and I was just an inconvenience! Everyone in school made it their mission to hurt me daily! The only one who ever showed love to me was Jesus!" She then turned her back and started sobbing. "Why am I so sappy?" she asked herself, tears flowing freely.  
  
The dragon stood back and watched, unsure what to do. Males of any specie never know how to act around a crying female. The dragon began to look around and caught sight of a standing figure, who was watching with interest.  
  
"How long have you been listening?" the dragon asked the pokemon. {For most of it,} he replied, smiling slightly, despite the fact the he was imprisoned in a similar enclosure. He had tried with all of his powers to break free, but the barrier would not give. Beyond Mewtwo the last prisoner was beginning to wake up.  
  
{You have a strong belief,} Mewtwo said to the girl. Ada turned around as she dried her eyes. {Even if it doesn't make complete sense. But there is something powerful you have faith in.}  
  
"Who are you? And how are you talking?" asked Ada, gingerly putting two fingers to her temples.  
  
{I am called Mewtwo, and I am psychic,} he replied.  
  
"Psychic?" asked Ada and the dragon at the same time.  
  
"Is that even possible?" asked Ada. {It is no different from a Hypno or a Kadabra,} replied Mewtwo. The other two gave him blank looks. And idea was beginning to form in his mind. {Have either of you ever heard of a pokemon?} This was responded to by more blank looks.  
  
"What is that?" asked Ada.  
  
{I am one,} the psychic pokemon replied. {I do not think we are from the same world.}  
  
"What?" asked Ada.  
  
{What planet are you from?} he asked, putting pieces together.  
  
"Earth," she replied, confused. {I figure as much,} Mewtwo muttered. {I am sorry, I did not catch your name.}  
  
"Its Ada," she replied, still unsure how to act around this strange creature.  
  
{Unusual,} Mewtwo commented.  
  
"Everyone always teases me about it," said Ada, looking away.  
  
"It means 'noble'" said the dragon. That was one of the useless facts he had picked up.  
  
{And you?} he asked, turning to the dragon.  
  
"I.... have no name. They never bothered to give me," he replied sadly.  
  
{Who?} began Mewtwo, but Ada interrupted.  
  
"But what did they call you?" she asked.  
  
"Just a number," he muttered.  
  
"Ever one deserves a name," whispered Ada. "How about Ryu?"  
  
"Ryu?" the dragon asked.  
  
"It is Japanese for dragon," she explained.  
  
"Fine..... Ryu," said the dragon tried it out. He turned his attention to the pokemon. "You have listened and know about us, but we know nothing about you."  
  
{Are you asking that I tell you?} asked Mewtwo, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes," the dragon hissed. {It is funny the girl mentioned that everyone is created. I do not know how true that is, but it is true about me,} said Mewtwo. He was not exactly comfortable with telling them, but he was sick of lies and felt that this was for the best.  
  
"Created?" asked the dragon.  
  
{I was cloned from the DNA of a pokemon called Mew,} explained Mewtwo.  
  
"Pokemon?" asked Ada.  
  
"Mew?" asked the dragon.  
  
{Pokemon are the creatures that inhabit my planet. Mew is, was, the rarest of them and believed to be extinct. A group of scientists found a genetic sample and from it created me. But I was only a trophy to them, something to prove their theories. Others tried to control me. But I escaped from them all.}  
  
"Wow," muttered Ada.  
  
{Do not think that I am innocent,} he added.  
  
"And all this time I thought that I had it bad," Ada whispered. Just then a moving shadow caught their eyes. BlackWarGreyMon stood up.  
  
"After all I fought for it finally happened," the digimon thought, "I became a machine bent on destruction. It won't be long before I don't wake up from my rage. But by then, the matrix may completely collapse. I don't have much time."  
  
strange voice caught his attention and snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"I am BlackWarGreyMon," the digimon replied, turning to the psychic clone. Ada involuntarily moved closer to Ryu, remembering the previous battle. BlackWarGreyMon reached the end of his prison and tried to slash through it, only to find that futile.  
  
{What kind of creature are you?} asked Mewtwo.  
  
"I am a digimon," he replied, slightly confused by the question with such an obvious answer. The answer was met with blank looks. "Do you know what a digimon is?"  
  
"No," said the dragon.  
  
"You have never heard of a digital monster?" asked BlackWarGreyMon in disbelief.  
  
{No,} said Mewtwo, {I am a pokemon. My name is Mewtwo.}  
  
"I think everyone has figured out I am human," chimed Ada, "And I'm Ada. The dragon is Ryu."  
  
"I've never heard of a pokemon before," commented BlackWarGreyMon.  
  
{No surprise,} said Mewtwo, {None of us are from the same planet.}  
  
"Why were you so mean before?" asked Ada. BlackWarGreyMon turned his attention to her.  
  
"The control spire matrix that I am made of is breaking down," he admitted, "Soon I will either lose myself, or the core will collapse and I will die."  
  
{Matrix?} asked Mewtwo.  
  
"Another digimon named Arukenimon created me from 100 control spires. She wanted a creature of destruction, that was the core she made for me. I have fought it for long, but I won't win for much longer," he explained, seeing the need to warn them in case he lost control again.  
  
{You were created as well?} asked Mewtwo, slightly surprised.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"You're going to die?" asked Ryu.  
  
"Yes," BlackWarGreyMon admitted, "I would like to do one worth-while thing before then." Ada was getting teary-eyed, it was her personality.  
  
{I think the best question would be, Why are we all on this planet?} asked Mewtwo.  
  
"I doesn't make any sense," agreed Ada.  
  
"Why, or how did we all get here?" added BlackWarGreyMon.  
  
"I don't like it. What do they want with us?" asked Ryu. No one had any answers, so there was a minute of silence.  
  
"I can answer that," said a new voice.  
  
All sets of unusual eyes turned towards the sound. The speaker was still half hidden in the shadows of this strange world. But then he slowly stepped forward. A gasp escaped from a few of the prisoners. The being was hideous. His basic frame resembled a human, but that was about it. The left half of his face was covered with green, slimy looking skin. It looked like an out-of-control infection. His teeth were half rotted in his mouth. He had thin, dirty gray hair that hung like rats' tail around his neck. (AN/ that last description comes from Geoffrey Chaucer's Canterbury Tales and isn't mine.) Small mud brown spines came out of his neck, by the base of his skull and continued down, under his clothing. His clothing was a robe that was blacker than night. In his left hand was a bone white, wooden staff that was gnarled with age. His eyes glowed and evil yellow color.  
  
{Who? What are you?} asked Mewtwo, who was the first to recover from the sheer disgusted that was brought on by looking at him.  
  
"I am Xeno," he said. "Welcome to my world."  
  
"What do you want with us?" asked Ryu.  
  
"Want? I want your worlds," Xeno answered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked BlackWarGreyMon.  
  
"The three of you are the keys to your world," Xeno explained, bragging the entire time. "I can open a path back to your pathetic planets and make them mine, all with your help."  
  
Ada was slowly slipping closer to Ryu, in fear. She did not like this guy one bit, no one did.  
  
{You will not get our help,} stated Mewtwo.  
  
"You have no choice," Xeno smiled, "With your power nothing shall stop me."  
  
"You're insane," said Ada, finding her voice.  
  
"You never should have gotten involved," he turned his sickening eyes on her. Ada cringed and wrapped her arms around Ryu's neck. "But I think your world will do just as nicely as the others."  
  
"If you think we are just going to stand here, you are wrong. Black Tornado!" yelled BlackWarGreyMon as he attack, He hit the invisible barrier and continued, trying to break though.  
  
"We can have any of that," muttered Xeno. He tightened his grip on his staff and began to mutter in a low voice. The staff began to glow the same colors as his eyes. A second late BlackWarGreyMon was gone.  
  
{What did you do with him?!} demanded Mewtwo. He had sensed no signs of a Teleport.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you. You have enough to worry about yourself," gloated Xeno.  
  
{Enough games,} snapped Mewtwo.  
  
"Yes, I do tire of doing nothing," smiled Xeno. That was probably the most disgusting smile in the world.  
  
"And I though Giovanni was bad," Mewtwo thought.  
  
"In a short while, as the sun rises, you will willingly serve me and my conquest of the worlds. I will do to them what I did here," he gloated.  
  
"Did what?" asked Ada in a low voice, looking around. The landscape was devoid of life.  
  
"You destroyed this place," growled Ryu.  
  
"I made it perfect," he said, "Life is imperfect. I made this world perfect."  
  
"That is sick," said Ada.  
  
{We will do nothing to help you,} added Mewtwo.  
  
"Yes you will, by sunrise my magic will be its strongest. You will not be able to resist," said Xeno, ending it with a burst of megalomaniacal laughter.  
  
"Magic?" asked all three at once.  
  
You haven't figured that out yet?" he mocked. "I am the strongest sorcerer in the worlds. I received my powers straight from the Dark Lord himself."  
  
"You mean Satan!" yelled Ada. She quickly clasped her hands over her mouth because of her sudden outburst.  
  
"So, the child has a voice after all," Xeno taunted. Ada lowered her head to Ryu's neck, bashfully. Ryu shifted, trying to comfort her.  
  
{There is no such thing has magic,} stated Mewtwo.  
  
"No?" teased Xeno, "Then what is holding you prisoner? How did you get here? And how did your "friend" disappear?" He leered at Mewtwo, who glared right back. Mewtwo didn't answer, though, he didn't know the answers.  
  
Ada glanced fearfully around and began to pray.  
  
"Dear Jesus, please don't let anyone get hurt. Please let this end. Please, just let the stop," she prayed silently.  
  
Xeno began to shift uncomfortably.  
  
"Soon, we shall see who is right, when you are working for me!" Xeno yelled. His staff began to glow again and he disappeared with a puff a smoke.  
  
"That was weird, I don't like it," muttered Ryu. "I hope he was bluffing."  
  
{I hope he was too,} agreed Mewtwo, {He wasn't lying about magic. We need to get out of here, now.}  
  
"How?" asked Ada.  
  
"I have no idea," said Ryu. Mewtwo glanced nervously at the gray streaks that were coming across the horizon and he remembered Xeno's threat. 


	6. Neglects

The false dawn had passed and the trio was no closer to escaping then they were before. The magic barrier that held them proved to be resistant to all attacks. They were beginning to get desperate.  
  
"Is there anything we are not thinking of?" asked Ryu.  
  
"We have tried everything," moaned Ada, "It isn't like they teach 'escaping magic barriers 101' in school."  
  
{What is made can be destroyed,} Mewtwo pointed out, {We only need to know how.} He wondered in silence, "I hope BlackWarGreyMon is safe."  
  
"Maybe we can't destroy it physically. Maybe we have to say a magic word or something," suggested Ada.  
  
"I thought you said you knew nothing about magic," said Ryu.  
  
"I grew up on Disney, the fairy tale stuff," said Ada, quietly as she looked down.  
  
{We do not have much time,} said Mewtwo as the true dawn began.  
  
"I really hope he was bluffing," muttered Ada with a shutter. They waited in silence as the sun rose.  
  
It wasn't like a sun any of them had ever seen before. It was farther away that the sun they were used to, but the climate was about the same because it was so big. It was a red giant star, a dying sun. It rose sadly in the sky, making darkness almost preferable.  
  
The first streaks touch the trapped prisoners. Mewtwo shielded his eyes. But then his psychic mind felt something around him dissolve. He quickly discovered that that barrier had disappeared like morning dew.  
  
{The barrier is gone,} he reported to the others, {Let's go!} He stepped out.  
  
"Where?" asked Ryu, looking around. The landscape was the same desolate place in every direction.  
  
"Any where has to be better than staying her," commented Ada. Mewtwo looked around, uneasy.  
  
"Why do I feel like we are being toyed with?" he wondered. But he kept his suspicions to himself.  
  
{This way,} said Mewtwo, picking a general direction. {We can travel faster is we fly. Ryu, would you carry the girl?}  
  
"Fly?" asked Ryu with confusion.  
  
{You have wings, you can fly,} said Mewtwo. Ryu continued to give him blank looks.  
  
"You never learned to fly, did you?" asked Ada, moving closer. She had really begun to trust the dragon.  
  
"I am guessing yes, because I have no idea what the two of you are talking about," answered Ryu.  
  
"He was forced to live the life I escaped from," thought Mewtwo. {We will walk, then.} He continued to walk away, leaving Ada and Ryu to catch up.  
  
"So what do we do when we get away?" asked Ryu.  
  
{Try to find a way back to our worlds,} suggested Mewtwo.  
  
Ada wasn't to thrilled by this idea, "Either way I am trapped."  
  
"What about BlackWarGreyMon?" asked Ryu.  
  
{We can only hope,} said Mewtwo, sadly. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. They walked in silence, each seeing the hopelessness of their situation.  
  
They had probably walked for half an hour before stumbling upon something that looked interesting. It was an ancient stone ruin, or at least, it appeared ancient. It was circular, lined by eight columns that had been broken and/or fallen down. The next inner circle was made up of four horizontal stone slabs, about the size of concrete pylons. These were placed in parallel to the four directions. The very inner circle was no more than a broken, ancient grove in the ground. The trio instantly had a bad feeling when they entered.  
  
"We should go around," muttered Ada as she slipped closer to Ryu.  
  
"What is this place?" asked Ryu. {It is the only thing left standing in this barren place. I do not like it,} said Mewtwo, looking around for enemies. He found them, alright.  
  
"I knew it was only a matter of time before you came here," said Xeno, who was suddenly right behind them. The trio had just passed the first circle. "And now, my plan is almost complete."  
  
"Let's get out of here," suggested Ryu as Ada gripped his long, serpentine neck. {I agree,} Mewtwo said privately. He turned and began to walk away, leaving Xeno in the middle of the inner ring. Ryu followed his example. Mush to their dismay, however, the barrier had now formed behind them, trapping them in this ancient place.  
  
"You can't get away from me," said Xeno, smiling gruesomely. His gnarled staff glowed an olive green, ever so slightly.  
  
{Then we will not try to get away!} challenge Mewtwo. He spun around and attacked with Psychic. Much to his discouragement, Xeno waved his staff and the attack was thrown aside.  
  
"Good! I was hoping you'd want to fight, because I have the perfect challenger!" exclaimed Xeno. Ryu took a step backwards, nervously. Ada hid her face. Mewtwo prepared to defend himself, but none of them were prepared for what happened next.  
  
{BlackWarGreyMon!} exclaimed Mewtwo as the digimon emerged from the shadows.  
  
"He is mine now!" exclaimed Xeno.  
  
"No," muttered Ada, on the verge of tears. BlackWarGreyMon stood next to Xeno, his eyes glowing evil red. A strange black armlet encircled his right upper arm. But then, for a moment, BlackWarGreyMon fought through it.  
  
"Help," he cried, but it barely reached their ears. "He is controlling me."  
  
{How?} asked Mewtwo. He had the best hearing and was able to understand what was being said.  
  
"It is a Dark Spiral. It has to be destroyed!" BlackWarGreyMon said, then he lost himself again. (AN/ sorry to all BWGM fans out there. I am one too and it hurts me to write this. But it goes with the plot. Please work with me. Things are going to get worse before they get better. But they will get better, promise!)  
  
"But the stakes are higher than you'll ever imagine!" yelled Xeno. He drove his staff into the ground and pulled a small diamond-like object out of his robe. This he set on the staff, where it began to glow the same sickly green color. "As soon as the sun peaks over the pillar, this crystal will activate. It will make you my slaves. I will then open the gates and take your pathetic worlds. It is only a matter of time before I am your master and my plans are complete!"  
  
{Not unless we stop you!} countered Mewtwo. {All we have to do is destroy that crystal.}  
  
"If you can reach it," Xeno smiled, "BlackWarGreyMon, attack!"  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" cried BlackWarGreyMon as he assaulted. Mewtwo jumped up, avoiding the attack. Ryu dove to the right, protecting Ada as the attack blew passed their heads. Mewtwo instantly had a Barrier up and was working on disabling techniques. Mewtwo used Kinesis, hoping to keep the others protected for as long as possible.  
  
"Black Tornado!" cried BlackWarGreyMon as he tore up the landscape with his second most deadly attack. Mewtwo charged him with his Barrier, pushing back. The two were dead-locked.  
  
"I have to help," said Ryu to Ada. "This is a fight we cannot lose." Ada nodded and back away, shaking slightly. Ryu charged forward, fire erupting from his throat. The surprise attack caused the other two fighters to pull apart.  
  
Ryu attacked again with his fire. Mewtwo saw the added help and immediately added his own Confusion attack. BlackWarGreyMon stumbled backwards, but the Dark Spiral made him attack again.  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" he yelled. The other two dived out of the way. Ada ducked behind one of the broken pillars, scared stiff. {It is not enough to beat him!} Mewtwo yelled to Ryu, {We have to remove that Dark Spiral! We have to break Xeno's control over him!}  
  
"But how?" asked Ryu, some napalm falling from his jaw. Mewtwo didn't reply, but he covered the area with a thin Mist.  
  
"Black Tornado!" cried BlackWarGreyMon as he charged again. He blew passed Ryu and into Mewtwo, sending to pokemon into the base of one of the slabs. The slab crack as Mewtwo struggled up. BlackWarGreyMon whirled around, while Xeno stood off to the side, thoroughly enjoying the destruction. Mewtwo took this time to use Safeguard. Ryu charged with his mechanical claw, ready to cut the Dark Spiral off. BlackWarGreyMon met him , claw for claw as they began to struggle with sheer power.  
  
"Please, let this stop," moaned Ada, "Dear Jesus, please, please help."  
  
Mewtwo began to summon Shadow Balls, in an attempt to disorient the digimon so Mewtwo could cut the Dark Spiral off telepathically. With a burst of energy BlackWarGreyMon threw Ryu back and began to slice through the Shadow Balls.  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" yelled BlackWarGreyMon as he attacked. The Terra Destroyer collided with the last Shadow Ball, which blew rocks apart. The three separated, breathing hard.  
  
Mewtwo was the first to recover and used Hyperbeam. It was a direct hit and BlackWarGreyMon was temporarily stunned. Ryu pressed the advantage as Mewtwo recovered his energy. The area was heated intensely as he breathed fire.  
  
"We have to do something," shuddered Ada as she looked on with fear, "The sun is almost up." Then a new thought dawned on her. "What is to stop me from reaching the crystal?" As if answering her question the landscape was again blasted by the three fighters. She cringed back. But she knew there was no other way. With a deep breath Ada left the safety of her hiding place.  
  
Xeno was now getting annoyed. Ryu and Mewtwo were better than he had imagined. BlackWarGreyMon might actually lose. He knew the steaks had to be raised. Xeno did not want to see his keys destroyed, but weak enough that they would be easier targets for his dark spell. His staff glowed as he ordered the next assault.  
  
"Dragon Killer!" yelled BlackWarGreyMon as he struck Ryu with his deadliest assault. Mewtwo was still to drained from his Hyperbeam to do anything more than watch. The attack got close to Ryu. Instinctively the dragon jumped backwards. His wings opened and he was safe in the sky!  
  
{A great time to learn how to fly,} commented Mewtwo as he hovered over.  
  
"What?" asked Ryu, surprised.  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" yelled BlackWarGreyMon as he spread his wings to, taking the battle off of the ground. Mewtwo threw a Shadow Ball, to distract BlackWarGreyMon. Both attack hit on the imprisoning barrier and were neutralized. Ryu blew smoke this time, further adding to the haze from the battle.  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" yelled BlackWarGreyMon as he was forced to attack again. Mewtwo had been waiting for this. He used Counter and sent to attack right bask to BlackWarGreyMon. The digimon was knocked out of the sky by his own attack.  
  
Ryu landed, his unused wings aching. He charged, claws ready to remove the Dark Spiral. BlackWarGreyMon suddenly came alive and attacked.  
  
"Dragon Killer!" he ordered. Poor Ryu was knocked almost ten yards backward, right into an unyielding stone base.  
  
{No, Ryu!} exclaimed Mewtwo. He turned and used Psychic, sending BlackWarGreyMon into the ground again. This time he didn't move. Mewtwo was the only one left standing.  
  
"Nice performance," complimented Xeno, sarcastically, "But you are too late." Mewtwo whirled around and gasped. The sun just peaked over the pillar. The crystal began to glow intensely.  
  
{NO!} cried Mewtwo as the evil magic spell was activated. 


	7. Castaways

The entire inner circle was covered with light. Xeno was laughing like the insane maniac he was. The covered Ryu, BlackWarGreyMon, and Mewtwo. The first mentioned hardly stirred. Mewtwo felt strange forces enter his mind, trying to take control of him. He instantly began to resist, but he knew he could not win.  
  
A shadow crossed over the crystal. Mewtwo sensed its power weakening and opened his eyes. He saw as Ada lifted the crystal from the staff and threw it to the ground with all of her might. The crystal shattered, then its pieces disappeared.  
  
"What?! No!" cried Xeno as he saw his spell unravel.  
  
Mewtwo wasted no time. He attacked Xeno. Without his staff, Xeno was unable to defend himself. The attack cut right through him and he disintegrated. His empty robe fell to the ground. Ada stood, gaping. Her hands had been singed by the crystal.  
  
It was silent for a moment, then the other two fighters began to stir. The Dark Spiral around BlackWarGreyMon's arm broke into data.  
  
"What happened?" he muttered as he stood up.  
  
{The nightmare is over,} answered Mewtwo.  
  
Ryu looked around, his lizard eyes blinking, "But we are still here."  
  
"I want to get out of here," moaned Ada. A small shimmer began under Xeno's robe. It quickly spread throughout the three circles.  
  
"What is going on?!" demanded BlackWarGreyMon, looking for a threat. Beneath their feet grass began to grow. The light continued away from the ancient circle. In its wake was new life; grass, flowers, and small shrubs.  
  
"It is beautiful," murmured Ada, amazed.  
  
"I agree," said Ryu, equally shocked.  
  
{His magic is being undone,} Mewtwo realized. Even BlackWarGreyMon seemed impressed, although it was hard to tell by his face.  
  
Almost as if it was a delayed reaction, the air began to shimmer above the four pylon-like slabs. In began a whirling circle. Then it opened to reveal scenes not from this world.  
  
"What the?" muttered Ada. She had reached her magic limit for the day.  
  
{It is a way home,} Mewtwo answered, recognizing the one that led back to his home world.  
  
"There is something wrong in the digital world!" exclaimed BlackWarGreyMon as he saw the dark rift growing over his home world. "I have to help!"  
  
"Good luck to you," said Ryu, voicing the common sympathy. BlackWarGreyMon entered the vortex that would take him home.  
  
"Thank you, for everything you have taught me," he said as he looked back. The vortex closed and he was gone.  
  
{We should leave also,} suggested Mewtwo as he approach the gateway to the pokemon world. Ada looked at hers and took a step backwards. Ryu just stared blankly at them. All of the scenes shown were outside scenes. He had no idea which world to call home.  
  
{You do not wish to head back to your worlds,} said Mewtwo when he saw their hesitation. Ada nodded in agreement.  
  
"I do not know which one is mine," Ryu admitted, "It is not as if I had a life there, anyways."  
  
"I don't want to go back there. No one even cares about me," said Ada, quietly.  
  
{Then return with me,} suggested Mewtwo.  
  
"What?" asked Ryu and Ada, together.  
  
{Come with me,} repeated Mewtwo, {You are welcome to come to my world, even though it is different from anything you knew before.}  
  
"Fine by me," agreed Ryu with a little hesitation. Ada stopped, not sure what to do. She looked at the three portals. One lead to the home she had always known. The other lead to the promise of a new future with two unusual friends. The last lead to Ryu's world. She looked at her choices.  
  
"I will come with you," she agreed at last. Mewtwo nodded and Ryu seemed to smile. Ada slipped up to the neck of the dragon and they entered the pokemon world together.  
  
The End  
  
AN/ By popular demand, read the sequel; Seclusion, Isolation, Solitude, and Loneliness! 


End file.
